Fallen Angels
by Cka3ka
Summary: AU: PA As Anakin descends into Darkness, he finds someone waiting for him.
1. Prologue: Ghosts of the Past

Author's Note: This is a story that I started in the first quarter of 2005. I haven't really written much on it, though I have an outline done. Since I just finished up the first Act of Heart of Darkness, I've been giving some thought on continuing this as a break from HoD. Let me know what you all think. 

Fallen Angels

Prologue

Cka3ka

_Naboo..._

The mountains of Naboo were a cold, forbidding place where only the poorest of the citizens of Naboo lived. The men and women who lived in the villages amongst the pines of the valleys and on the grass rich slopes were pressed hard to make a living. As in all places where resources are scarce, people broke up into various factions to protect their own interests. Clans were formed and it was not unusual for one to fight another for precious grazing lands or mining territory. The people of the mountains of Naboo, were reserved, clannish, and stand-off-ish. Outsiders were welcome, but they were never allowed to ever enter the inner world of the clans--to see the true nature of the people of the mountain.

It had been nearly five years since he had last returned here to these lands of his birth; nearly ten years since he had last walked the slopes and forests that he loved. With a sigh he ran his hand through his thinning white hair and readjusted the backpack he had on. Few on Coruscant or even Theed would recognize him here. Instead of the lavishly rich and prohibitedly expensive robes that he wore as a badge of office, he wore simple brown pants and several layers of old shirts to keep warm. Even in summer, the temperature could drop quickly from the mid 80's to freezing in these lands.

On this trip he had shared bread and water with Clan Vaberrie. They didn't recognize him anymore, and he kept his manners similar to that of an outsider. They wouldn't question him and he could finish his meal in peace. It would save the hassle of killing them if they remembered him. When he was done, he politely thanked his hosts and went on his way.

He had arrived in these mountains last night, and dawn was just now breaking. He would have to hike hard to reach his destination and return before twilight. It was almost a 6 hour hike up and then another 5 or 6 down. Luckily, he knew these mountains well. He had grown from boyhood to manhood in these lands. He had been wed and had children. He had watched them grow and themselves marry and have children. The people of the clans married young. Senator Padme Nabierre would have been married off long ago had she not been selected to become the next queen, he thought with a hint of bitterness. Yet, he couldn't be unhappy with the situation as it was. The former Queen had wed Anakin Skywalker, and he couldn't be more delighted with the results. It was an unexpected boon--for them and for him.

As he hiked, he could feel the burdens of being Chancellor and of even being a Sith Master lift from his shoulders. The crisp clean air, the smells of the meadows, and the memories of the past. He could remember the feelings of holding his children and his lovely wife. He could remember playing Agak with the older men of his clan. He could remember the comradarie. All of it was lost to him now, but here he could at least remember and be at peace for a little while.

After an hour or so of upward climbing, he left the tree zone behind. Before him, were acres upon acres of wildflowers and meadowlands. Taking a sip of water from his canteen, Palpatine continued to climb upwards towards the clouds above. From moment to moment he would stop and collect a certain type of white and gold wildflower with seven petals unique to the mountains.

Another hour later, the meadows gave way to rock. Here, thousands of meters above sea-level nothing grew. Only gravel, marble, and granite graced the land. His hair began to ice as he entered a cloud and he stopped to remove warmer clothing from his backup. He had once taken pilgrimages here yearly, but since he had become chancellor he had only come here once and that early in his career. It took him another hour of climbing cliffs before he left the beaten trail and began a descent into a secluded valley. It was steep and dangerous. He knew many who had died on the way down, but he had always been an excellent climber and had no difficulties navigating his way down.

As he arrived at his destination he saw that he was not the only one to come here. There were signs of a recent arrival. Instinctively he reached into the force and felt another presence. It didn't surprise him at all that she'd be here. As he entered the grove, he saw the slight figure of a hooded woman he knew well wrapped in a dark red robe. The woman stood silently staring at several grave markers. They were simple slabs of rock without any inscriptions. Yet, Palpatine knew for whom each of those markers stood. For they stood in a grave yard where he had dug the graves himself. All around him were the members of his clan that had died here and in this grove were the graves of his wife, children, and grandchildren. Indeed, he didn't need inscriptions to know who lay in which grave. The memories were buried in his mind as he laid each of them to rest.

Without a word, he stepped past the woman and placed flowers on the graves of his family. Stepping back, he closed his eyes and said a small benediction.

"You have not been here for a long time," said the woman as he finished his prayer. "I did not expect you to see you here."

"The time draws near. Vengeance is at hand. I had to come," he explained simply. His eyes were still on the graves. It was on this very day that they had been set on the journey where so many of his loved ones had perished.

"I see," she said before falling back into silence.

"Is it not strange that we who are steeped in the dark side still care? We aren't much of Sith are we?" commented the woman. Her voice was soft and filled with sadness.

"Perhaps, but as long as the Jedi are eliminated, I could care less what is Sith and what is not. This title is but a tool to our ends."

"They will pay for what they did," she snarled, undoubtedly referring to the Jedi. "And for what they are doing to him now!"

Palpatine could feel the Dark Side swirl around her. The force ran strong in his family. Yet, he didn't get angry; he could only feel a profound sense of loss for himself and her.

They did not speak again. After all, they saw each other on Coruscant often. After ten or so minutes she turned and placed her hand on his shoulder in a tender gesture. She kissed his cheek and then left the grove to return to the capitol. He lay down on the grass next to his family. It had been so long since he had been here, and as the memories return he found himself missing them even after all this time. The Jedi would pay... every last one of them.

After almost another hour, he finally rose. He ran his hand over the graves of his children and grandchildren. He walked over to the grave of his wife and kissed her.

"I'll be back when I'm finished," he said to her. "It'll just be like old times then."

With a small burst of the force, he called his walking stick to him and put his backup back on. It would be a six hour hike back. Invigorating.

As he left the grove, he looked back one more time. He looked back to where the clan Naberrie had perished in the deep snows of winter from cold, hunger, and exhaustion.

_

* * *

_

_A Day Later… Theed…_

Aayla Secura moved swiftly through the deserted quarters of Theed racing for the star port. The beautiful blue skinned Twi'lek had been serving on the fronts under Obi-wan Kenobi, but she had been recalled several months earlier by Master Windu for a special assignment. Leads had appeared on the potential origins of the mysterious Darth Sidious. The Twi'lek Jedi had been on Theed for three weeks when she finally was able to penetrate a very secured area of the Naboo Royal Palace and what she had found disturbed her.

In her hand now was a disc that contained heavily encoded transmissions between the then Queen Amidala and her Senator to the Republic--the now Chancellor Palpatine. She hadn't been able to slice much of the records, but her force based intuition told her that these were essential to her search. What she had been able to see confirmed it. There had been an image of a droid speaking to a cloaked figure about the Naboo blockade and more importantly instructions on how the Queen could slip through the blockade. Those instructions were simply too detailed for it to have been a military assessment. Someone, the hooded figure, had orchestrated the escape of the Queen with an agenda. Secura knew that Amidala had brought down Chancellor Valorean.

There were no coincidences, only the force, she thought to herself as she walked. Worse, she knew she was being followed. Someone had learned that she had tapped the computers in Theed. The level security that required them to so quickly figure out her actions and then order a pursuit meant that someone very high in Amidala's entourage or even perhaps the Senator herself was involved.

Secura's force senses warned her of danger and she barely had more than a second to ignite her lightsaber and deflect two blaster bolts that came screaming out at her through the darkness of the night. She saw two sentients racing towards her and she leapt into action against her attackers.

She was amazed when the first attacker ducked her first slice. The two males split immediately apart, one behind her and one in front. They continued attacking but moved as they fired so that the blaster shots could not be reflected at them with ease.

Yet, despite their experience they were no match for a Jedi. She poured force energies into her legs and then sprang at the sentient in front of her. Her incredible speed caught him by surprise and he could only fire one shot--which was easily deflected by her--before he was cut down. Secura turned and deflected several other shots by the other man. She went after him, but he began running away from her firing over his shoulder. There was no time, she let the man flee and continued towards the star port where she had her ship.

Aayla felt relief well up in her as she entered the hanger where her ship was. She quickly went to the com console to notify whatever attendant was on duty to clear her for take off immediately. Her relief evaporated when there was no response. Her heart sank as she heard the door that she came through slide shut with a hiss. Yet, there was still hope. Her ship was armed with turbo lasers and she could blast her way out. Turning she ran towards the ship only to skid to a halt when she saw a hooded figure kneeling patiently in meditation waiting for her at the ramp leading into her ship.

There was no doubt that this person was dangerous. Secura ignited her saber and dropped patiently into a defensive stance. Yet, the dark robed figure made no move and simply continued to meditate. The figure seemed to ignore her presence.

"Who are you?" she asked the figure.

Silence stretched for almost a minute before the figure finally stood up and removed her hood. Behind the hood was the face of Senator Amidala and Secura felt shock run through her. Wait... that's not the senator! She had met the Senator several times and though this woman looked similar there were significant differences. The angle of the chin was different, the cheeks were a little higher, and she was slightly taller.

"Jedi." The word was said with such hatred that Secura shivered. A bright crimson beam stretched forth from the device in the other woman's hand. This was no ordinary foe. This was a Sith. Yet, strangely enough despite the snarl that now marred the face of the Amidala look-a-like, the woman didn't attack. She waited.

Secura knew that time was running out. Every second that she waited meant that more of the Sith's henchmen were on their way. She had to end this now and escape. Her course of action decided, Secura attacked and as she did so, she saw an amused smile appear on the face of the woman.

The two blades, blue and red, clashed again and again in a choreographed dance of death. Secura lost herself to the force and moved instinctively to defend herself from the attacks of the other. The Sith did not press her attack, she too fought defensively.

Secura felt rather than saw the hanger doors open and she could feel that reinforcements had arrived. That was not good since she was sure that these were not her allies.

There was no choice. She sank deeper into the force and went on the attack. With a cry and a flurry of blows she attacked the Sith. Her blade was a blur of blue light crashing down against the red blade. She continued to attack until the Sith caught her blade with her own and they stared deeply into each other's eyes. The smile was still on the other woman's face and Secura suddenly knew that she had been trapped.

The Sith had been toying with her. The moment their blades came apart she saw nothing but a blur of red. She opened herself to the force to defend herself but with every blow that she blocked she could feel her force senses beginning to fade away. Desperately she parried several more of the Sith's attacks, but as she did so she left herself open. The Sith didn't hesitate and slammed her with a Force push that sent Aayla crashing into the far wall. With a sickening thud, Aayla felt her arms and back break as she tumbled to the floor. She teetered on the edge of consciousness as she waited for the Sith to finish her.

Yet, the Sith did not move toward her. The black robed woman stopped and turned towards two approaching figures—one also robed in black, and the other dark red.

"Master," greeted the Sith politely.

Even as she struggled to cling to life, Aayla could feel the power radiating from both of the figures standing next to the Sith she had just fought. The hatred emanating from them was overwhelming. She craned her head up so that she could see the two figures, and seeing them she gasped. Horror took her as she recognized the Chancellor—who was obviously the Sith Master, and his other apprentice. No… the rule was broken! There were more than just the Master and the Apprentice.

"She's still alive," noted the red robed Sith as her gaze fell upon Aayla.

Aayla blanched at the strong feminine voice. She knew recognized it, but she had no time to place it before sizzling blue lightning tore into her and she became one with the Force.

* * *

Author's note: Let me know what you all think and if it's worth continuing. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Chance Given

Twilight Ascendant

Cka3ka

Chapter 1: A Chance Given

_Coruscant…_

Anakin Skywalker returned to his apartments in the heart of Coruscant in the early evening. His mood was foul. There was a war being fought, and the Jedi Council had recalled him from the front for some ridiculous duties here on Coruscant. He was to be transferred back for a brief time only, but the Republic was not faring all that well against the Seperatists. The separatists seemed to have endless numbers of military droids and the Geonosians seemed to continuously find new and horrifying ways to kill sentient beings. They were a plague that needed to be removed from the galaxy.

He opened the outer doors with a small brush of the force. He felt like lashing out, but stopped. He took a brief look around his apartments and realized that someone had been here. Anger, and rage danced through him for a brief second as he wondered who would DARE enter the apartments of Anakin Skywalker. Yet, those emotions disappeared as soon as he touched the force to find out who had come.

He should have known, as he surveyed the room. These were her things. A comb was left on the table and a small piece of luggage was still unopened. There was some video equipment set up so that she could communicate via the holo-net with her deputies. All of the things were familiar. All of them touched by her.

With a smile Anakin leapt into the other room. His apartment was large as was befitting for a General and Jedi. There were five rooms, two for sleep, a kitchen, dining, washroom and a large area for entertainment of guests. There was also a balcony which gave a breathtaking view of Coruscant. Being Three Hundred Floors up had its advantages.

Anakin saw her standing out on the balcony. She didn't seem to have realized that he had entered and simply stood gazing out at the setting sun. It was not Naboo, but Coruscant's horizon had its own beauty. Slowly he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, gently pulling her back to him.

Padme felt strong arms wrap around her. She loved the feel of him holding her and wished that she could revel in it all day. Was it not too late for them to flee this miserable planet and return to Naboo? Could they not hide out in the mountains? She knew this was wishful thinking. She had a task to fulfill and when it was done, then the two of them could be together like this for as long as they lived. She felt his breath as he slowly leaned forward and placed a tender loving kiss in her hair slightly behind her ear. Slowly she leaned her head back against him, and placed her arm behind his head and pulled him forward so she could properly greet him.

It was several minutes later before they broke apart so wrapped up were they in each other.

"How was Naboo?" asked Anakin as he continued to hold her.

"Peaceful as always. I visited my family. That always helps me refocus my priorities," smiled Amidala. "And you? How are you, my beloved?"

"I'm just fine now. I was angry that I was called back from the front," replied Anakin softly without anger in his voice. "I didn't realize you would be here. How were you able to get away?"

"The Chancellor told me that you had been recalled at the request of the Jedi Council, so I secretly left Naboo a few days early so we can spend some time together. Sabe is filling in for me so no one knows."

"Thank you," said Anakin as he held her tighter. She always went out of her way for him and he wished he could do something in return. He wished that he could tell the world that this wonderful woman was his wife. Yet, he couldn't for he didn't know the consequences. What would the Jedi do if they learned? Her love was something he treasured beyond anything else. "You mean so much to me."

"And you to me Anakin," she said simply. Her tone held no blame, but it still cut him like a knife. He knew what she wanted him to do. He knew that she didn't want to sneak around and behave as if their marriage was something to be ashamed of. They were doing nothing wrong in loving each other; there was no heinous crime or moral deprivation here. They were simply two young lovers bound apart by the rules of an archaic order.

"Please Padme, it'll only be a short while. Things are too fragile with the Republic. I don't..."

"Shh...," said Padme as she softly placed her finger on his lips. "Anakin… the Jedi are a part of you. You cannot throw it all away."

Did he deserve her? Anakin didn't think so. She was an angel and he just a slave though now a Jedi. He pulled her close again just to feel her against him. Things would be alright, they would be together one way or the other.

* * *

Anakin awoke to the soft morning light and the beeping of his com unit. He quickly glanced at the chrono and saw that it was only perhaps an hour after sunrise. It was unusual for anyone to be trying to call him at this hour. He really didn't want to get up.

Padme made a small sound of protest as Anakin tried to untangle himself from her. She snuggled tighter against his body sending a shiver of pleasure through him. Now he really didn't want to get up. Yet, the comm unit was insistent and wouldn't quit beeping. He didn't want it to wake Padme, so he wiggled his way out of her arms and padded over to his desk.

"Yes, this is Anakin," he answered softly as a holo of Mace Windu sprung up.

"Good morning, Anakin. We've received some pressing news and the council would like to see you as quickly as possible."

Carefully, Anakin moved to block the holos view of Padme. "Of course Master Windu," he said in a normal tone as to avoid any suspicion of someone being with him. "I will be there as soon as I can."

"We'll see you soon then Anakin," replied the holo as it disappeared.

"Who was that Anakin?" came the sleepy, but beautifully smooth voice of Padme from the bed.

"Master Windu. I'm sorry Padme, but I have to go. Something's come up and the council wants to see me."

"Oh? What is it?" asked Padme curiously.

"I don't know, they just said for me to come as soon as possible," answered Anakin as he rumaged through his drawers for clothes. He quickly donned his usual black outfit.

Padme rose and walked swiftly over to her Jedi lover.

"Sit for a second," she commanded and Anakin complied. Quickly she took a comb and ran it through Anakin's hair. "Stand."

When he stood, she straightened out his outfit and then reached up and kissed him on the lips. "I have to meet with the Chancellor later today. Perhaps we can have an early dinner before you go off on whatever errand the Jedi have for you?"

"I won't be going anywhere Padme. I just got back."

"Don't be silly Anakin. They wouldn't call you so early and so secretively for no reason. They need you to do something for them and it's probably something only you can do."

"There are a lot of Jedis most of whom can do what I can do."

"No, Anakin. You are special..."

Padme's praise made him glow on the inside. Even if none of the council appreciated him, he'd always have her.

"Alright, Padme. I'll see you for a late lunch or early supper," he said. Her responding smile made his heart lurch.

"I love you, see you then."

"I love you too."

* * *

Anakin arrived at the Jedi temple less than half an hour after leaving his apartment. He was quickly hustled to the council chamber. There, though some attended via holo-conferance, was the entire council. Anakin bowed his hellos and then gave an additional bow to his his friend and mentor Obi-wan Kenobi who was attending via the holo-net.

"Hello, master. I hope you aren't getting yourself into any trouble without me. There won't be anyone to bail you out."

"Of course, Anakin. But I would never get into trouble without you. You'd have to miss all the fun," responded Obi-wan.

"Allow me to begin," said Master Windu as he interrupted the by-play between master and student. "Anakin, we have a very important mission for you on Naboo."

"On Naboo?" asked Anakin suddenly curious on what the mission could possibly be. A little thrill went through him when he realized that perhaps he could even convince Padme to go with him. Sabe could certainly handle much of Padme's duties and Sabe often did so.

"Yes... We received word early this morning that Aayla Secura was found dead, with her head decapitated by a light saber on Naboo."

"Aayla? But..." Anakin didn't know Aayla that well personally, but he knew that she was skilled and had once even used darkside energies. She was a formidable opponent and would not be easily brought down. "...so the Sith struck again?"

"Yes. We believe from her earlier communiques that Aayla had discovered something important. She was cut down as she was making her way to the starport."

"I see. When do I leave?" asked Anakin.

"Not so fast Anakin," said Mace Windu. "You won't be going alone, Eeth Koth and Bultar Swan will be going with you. You will be in charge of this mission Anakin. Meet with them to discuss the logistics, but I believe you should leave as soon as you are ready."

"I understand, Master," said Anakin. He would be leading a mission? He felt elation as understanding gripped him. This was a test to see if he was ready for the promotion to master. "My thanks to the council for this opportunity."

"We have faith in your skills, Anakin," smirked Obi-wan. "And I have faith that you won't get into any trouble that I won't be there to get you out of."

"Of course, master. But I would never get into trouble without you. You'd have to miss all the fun," retorted Anakin.

Anakin bowed to the council. "If I may depart, I should get ready for this assignment."

"Of course, Anakin. Good luck and may the force be with you," said Mace Windu.

As Anakin turned and strode out the council chambers there was a small spring to his step. He had to tell Padme, this was a chance for them to get away together and for him to work towards master-ship.

Anakin was whistling when as he left the temple.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The meeting was held over the holo-net as usual. The frequencies were secured by the highest encryptions and hidden amongst the billions of signals that went to and fro on the net.

There were several images standing in the viewer. Darth Sidious was the most prominent though at the same time the least visible. Somehow, he was able to project a fearsome aura even through a recording.

Others sat around: Tarkin, Dooku, Grevious, Geonosins and trade federation representatives. Strangely enough there was also a droid. These were the architects behind the collapse of the Republic.

"Are the preparations complete General?" asked the voice of Master Sidious.

"Yes, Lord Sidious. All is ready. The assault on Kuat will be made on schedule. We will be attacking several other planets in the sector simultaneously. It is too late for the Republic to stymie our efforts there."

Sidious was silent, "Lord Tyrannus? Are your preparations complete?"

"Yes, my master. Our plan will be executed as soon as Grevious returns from his mission. All is ready."

"Excellent then," turning to the Geonosins and trade federation Sidious said, "Soon, my friends you will have your freedom. You will be free of the Republic's ridiculous trade regulations. You have my thanks."

The male sentients bowed before the Sith Lord.

"Interruption: My Lord Sidious," came an interruption from the image of the droid that was in attendance. The voice was mechanical, but it seemed feminine.

"Yes?"

"My mistress has news that Senator Amidala has arranged to visit the Onderan system to oversee Refugee relief there. As this system is near to Kuat, my mistress believes that an opportunity has arisen to remove the meddling senator."

"Accidents do happen in warzones, milord. The droid's plan has merit," stated Dooku.

"Then see to it, Droid. Kill Amidala if it is possible. Detain her if it is not. Her absence from Coruscant will be useful."

"Perhaps the use of a few of my troops will help, droid," remarked Grevious.

"Any help is appreciated. Please contact through back channel 7 for details."

"So be it," remarked Sidious as his image flashed off. Momentarily the others disappeared as well.

--------------------------

So how was that? Like it hate it? Let me have some feedback. Next chapter of HoD up soon, so no worries. I just wanted to see if anyone was still interested in this one.Thanks.

Cka3ka


	3. Chapter 2: Sunset, Sunrise

Fallen Angels

Cka3ka

Chapter 2: Sunset, Sunrise

_Coruscant… Evening…_

Every evening, the sunset over the Coruscanti sky-line was gorgeous. Despite the buildings always being in the same place, the sunset never remained the same. Golden rays turned into beams of purple and orange light of different hues that intermingled into a unique fiery tapestry each day as the sun gently descended over the horizon.

It was beautiful, but as breathtaking as the sunset was; it was not as breathtaking as the creature that stood next to him. He was blessed by the force to have this angel stand beside him, her arm in his. Like the sunset, looking at his wife never got old.

"What is it?" asked Padme, as she turned from watching the sunset.

"You," he said, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Me?" she replied. It was an insincere question. A small blush rose in her cheeks as she demurely lowered her eyes. She turned back to the sunset, but stepped backwards waiting for his arms to embrace her.

He wrapped his arms around her and felt her lean against him. "How much time do we have, Anakin?" she asked. She always knew when he was going to leave even if he never mentioned it. She knew him as well as anyone could; certainly better than he knew himself.

"I have to leave tomorrow morning. Do you want to come with me?" he asked with a small mischevious smile.

"With you?" she asked confused, as she turned around in his arms. "To where?"

"I've been assigned to Naboo, Padme. I'm leading a team of Jedi there to investigate the death of Aayla Secura," he told her. "You can come with me. We can have some time on Naboo together. Away from the prying eyes on Coruscant."

To his surprise, Anakin felt a flash of anger course through his wife. It was gone as soon as it came. "Padme? Why are you upset?" he asked in confusion.

She simply pulled him close and hit him lightly in the chest. "I'm just so frustrated Anakin!" she answered. "I should have stayed on Naboo and waited for you there."

"I didn't know I would be going to Naboo until today."

"I know, but Sabe already got onto a transport as my double. Everyone thinks I'm coming here now. I can't just magically show back up on Naboo."

"Can't you just say that it was a body double that came to Coruscant?" asked Anakin dejectedly. He did not let her answer, because he knew the answer to that. "I know you can't," he said as he bent and kissed her on the forehead. "It would make it more dangerous for you in the future if people knew that you had a double. I don't want to put Sabe in danger either."

Padme bit her lip in frustration. Had she just been patient she could have put off her return to Coruscant for perhaps a week. They could have had so much time together, but now it was impossible. It was always this way. The force itself seemed to transpire against them.

"Padme, it's ok," said Anakin reassuringly. He leaned down and kissed her again. "Let's have a nice quiet evening together. We just have to make the most of our time."

_The most of our time together…_Padme sighed into her husband's chest. It was always that way. Soon. Soon when this war was over they would be able to spend the time they wanted—no needed—together. Her hands rose and she grabbed the robes at his chest. With surprising strength, she pulled him down to her and then captured his lips for a deep, lingering kiss. "You're right Anakin," she said. "But I'm not in the mood for nice and quiet." She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

* * *

Like sunset, sunrise was different every morning. Yet, sunrise was every bit as gorgeous as sunset was. They were different, opposite, and yet without one there could never be the other.

Padme stood looking through the massive windows of Anakin's bedroom as the sunrise banished the shadows before it. Her husband was still asleep. As for herself, she could not sleep well lately. There was a great deal that would happen soon and she would play her part—in this she had no choice.

Kneeling next to her beloved Jedi, she gently brushed his hair away. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Sometimes she could not help but wonder how the little boy she knew so long ago had grown up into this man. He was so scarred, so haunted by all the things he had to have faced. Yet, whenever he came to her, some of that innocence lost returned. He was so gentle with her, so caring. _How did this boy… _She shook her head. She was so much older than him, and yet that small boy with innocent blue eyes had stolen her away. _How I can love you, Anakin Skywalker? _Slowly his eyes opened, and their gazes met. Here was the man that the little boy had grown up into. Here was a man that looked at her with such fire in his eyes that she melted whenever she looked into them. In reality, Padme knew that the question really was, _How can I not love you, Anakin?_

"Hi," she said with a smile. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hi, yourself," he said. "Angel."

She ruffled his hair. "Your angel. I have to leave soon, do you want to have breakfast together."

His strong arms reached over and grabbed her. With ease, she felt herself pulled into bed with him, his face inches away from hers. "No, I'll go hungry if that's ok with you."

_I'm going to be starving…_ she thought ruefully to herself. _Oh well._

* * *

He knew she was there when his ship took off. He knew that she didn't have the force, but he could always feel her warmth when she was nearby. Now, as he left for Naboo without her, he could feel her there watching him leave. He looked out of his cockpit for any sign of her, but there hundreds, if not thousands of onlookers at the airfields. Still, it was enough for him to know that she was there.

Padme watched the yellow star-fighter leave. She hadn't been pleased at his assignment at first, but now that she thought about it, it wasn't so bad. Once she finished her business in the Onderon system, she could plead fatigue and return to Naboo. If Anakin was still there then they could probably sneak off to the lake country and perhaps even visit her parents. Her nieces were growing fast and she wouldn't mind seeing them before the monsoons began—both figuratively and literally.

She turned to the young woman next to her. They looked surprisingly similar for not being blood related. "Are all the preparations completed?" she asked simply.

"Yes, my Lady," answered Sabe.

"Are there any suspicions of our true intentions?"

"None."

"And the Chancellor?"

"He approves, my Lady. But he is concerned about you."

Padme's smile was as bright as the noon sun. "He always is. I'll send him a message when we are on our way."


End file.
